


AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

by Loner__Headphones



Series: Don't leave him alone [7]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Also can uh.... Can u tell that I love Percy Jackson?, Annabeth and now Bianca, Because she loves Annabeth so much, But it still involves BMC, FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE TRANS MICHAEL SERIES, If u feel like I should tag it with "Graphic Depictions Of Violence", Maybe - Freeform, Probs gonna snatch Nico's name next but we'll see, So I can Sister Snatch their name, So this chapter is just basically getting to know Annabeth, Stay frisky my dudes, Tell me which PJO characters name I should use next, There's also death in this chapter, This is also for Luiza, Who's next? Nico? Jason?, but not major character death, then i will, until next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner__Headphones/pseuds/Loner__Headphones
Summary: Annabeth wakes up in the hospital only to hear the good news that she won't have to suffer through Ethan's medical bill and that she luckily messed him up really good. She's also glad to see that Michael is okay. But amongst all their talking she begins to unravel everything, including her past.





	AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/eugjOQdSm_Y

Annabeth awoke in the morning to the sound of people moving and a lot of voices. She groaned softly and tried to turn over but was unable to do so. As soon as she tried to move she felt so dizzy. She almost passed out but she managed to get it under control and made the world stop spinning around her. She looked around. No sign of Charlie or Jeremy and Michael. Was it all a dream? Did they really not come to see her? No, it wasn't possible. They wouldn't abandon her, not after she risked her life to save Michael. But.... What about Charlie? Why wasn't he here?

"C-Charlie? Where.... Where are you?" She said softly, trying to sit up. She was immediately gently pushed back down. She looked over and saw a nurse.

"Don't sit up. If you do it could cause a lot of damage to yourself. Glad to see that you're awake though. Those two men that were here went downstairs to get something to eat and call their parents, they'll be back shortly. For now you should eat something, it'll help you heal a lot faster." The nurse's voice was smooth and caring. Annabeth liked it a lot. She hadn't heard a lot of gentle women's voices in a while. This woman was really pretty. Dark brown hair, smooth tan skin, thin body frame, really pretty blue eyes. She was certainly someone Annabeth could stare at for a lot time. She snapped out of it though, focusing on what was happening.

"Nurse.... Uh.... What happened last night? Did I uh.... Did I kill that man?" She asked, her voice shaking.

The nurse shook her head. "No, you didn't. You gave him a very bad conclusion though and dented his head. He also has a broken arm, a black eye, a busted open lip, a badly bruised cheek, a few broken ribs, and will need a little bit of spinal reconstruction. You broke the middle of his spine. He's in emergency care. I'm not supposed to tell you this but he will be arrested after he is released."

Annabeth sighed in relief. Thank god she didn't kill him. It probably wouldn't have mattered to anyone besides Brigit but Annabeth didn't want to go to prison and leave her dad alone.

"Is there uh.... Is there going to be a court case about this?"

The nurse nodded, looking at Annabeth sadly. "Ethan is suing you for the damage you caused him. However, due to his rather nasty police record and the fact that you have no police record and the fact that you messed him up so badly to save you and your friend it doesn't look like he'll win his case. You might have to pay some fines but not to many."

"And uh.... And Michael? Is he okay?"

"The dark haired one? Yes, he's fine. He has a bruised cheek, a black eye, and a sprained ankle but other than that he's fine. He also has a pretty bad cut on his head. But don't worry, he'll be fine. I think you should worry more about yourself right now though. You almost died last night. Is there anything I can get you? Food, water, another blanket or pillow?"

Annabeth thought for a moment before nodding. "F-food and water sounds great right now, thank you. What's your name by the way?"

"Bianca. You can call for me anytime you need to. I'll go get you something to eat and drink. Just don't sit up again, okay?"

Annabeth nodded and looked up at the ceiling. She waited until Bianca left before looking around the room. It was a nice room, or as nice as you can get in a hospital room. There was a tiny counter next to her bed that had a sink and a really pretty bouquet of flowers. There was a tiny card in front of the flowers but her vision was still really blurry and she couldn't see more than three inches in front of her. She sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. After a moment of silence she heard someone walk into the room. She didn't open her eyes yet though.

"You know, it really sucks that they didn't let you take like three mayo packets down there. How are you supposed to enjoy a fricken sandwich with only one mayo packet?"

That voice.... That was.... Jeremy? She opened her eyes slightly, looking at the two boys who had just entered the room. They were still here? Why? Weren't their parents worried about them? Why weren't they home?

"Three mayo packets is way to many, Jeremy. You won't have any sandwich left if you put that much mayo on it."

"M-Michael?" She said softly, trying her best to make out the blurry images of both boys.

They both looked at her with wide eyes.

"Annabeth! Oh god, we thought you'd never wake up!" Michael said, setting down whatever food he got and going over to her bed, quickly pulling a chair up and sitting next to her. Jeremy followed his lead.

"I uh.... I'm awake now. How long was I out?" She laughed awkwardly before making a pained noise. It hurt to laugh.

“Three days.” Michael replied, sighing before continuing to speak.  “You were in a coma like state. Your dad came by. He's a really nice guy. He brought you those flowers over there.” He gestured over to the bouquet of flowers on the table. "He's really worried about you. He was here day and night the first two days you were out but he had to go back to work. He should be by sometime later today though.”

Annabeth felt tears in her eyes. Her dad was here and she didn't even get to see him. But where was he when she was awake and talking to Charlie? Maybe he was in the bathroom…. She closed her eyes for a moment before shaking her head and looking back at Michael. "How are you doing? Are you okay?" She asked, trying to look directly at Michael. There were about three Michael's infront of her, she tried to focus on just one.

"Oh don't worry about me. I'm fine. Just some cuts and bruises. But Annabeth.... You almost died.... Why? Why would you do that just to save me? You hardly know me." Michael replied, gently putting a hand over her own hand.

She shrugged, looking back to the ceiling. "I guess.... I couldn't let someone else die in the hands of a monster. First it was my brother, my uncle, my grandma.... It wasn't about to be you to." She said, taking a deep breath in and out.

Michael sighed sadly, looking at her with pitiful eyes. "I.... I'm sorry for your loss.... I don't really know what to say about that. The only thing that's died that I loved was my pet hamster and I don't think he could ever compare to losing a loved one."

Annabeth resisted the urge to laugh again, not wanting to be in pain again. Or more pain than she was already in. She looked back to Michael, smiling softly.

"I guess not. But I'm just really worried about you. Are you sure you're okay?" She asked, reaching out to Michael. Her arm didn't hurt that badly anymore.

Michael took her hand, holding it softly. "I'm fine. The nurse will be here with your food soon. We just ran into her down in the cafeteria."

Annabeth nodded, sighing deeply. She looked at Jeremy. "Thank you for stopping me last night.... I would have killed him if you didn't stop me."

Jeremy shrugged. "It's nothing I guess. He deserved death. But he was really close to dying before he was rushed to the hospital. You gave him one hell of a concussion. He might not leave the hospital for a while. But we should thank you. You saved Michael's life while risking your own. I mean, Ethan is a little over six feet tall and you're only like, 5'6."

"I'm 5'5. One inch away from your guess. I'm.... I'm the shortest person in my family. Even Charlie was supposed to be taller. Around 5'10. He was supposed to be really tall. Maybe even taller than 5’10." Her face saddened. She looked heart broken.

"Uh.... If you don't mind me asking.... Who's Charlie? You kept saying his name last night and you said his name in your sleep. Is he important to you?" Jeremy asked.

Michael nudged Jeremy in the side, getting a pained whine from the other. "Don't ask her that! She may not want to talk about it."

Annabeth shook her head. "No, it's fine. I wanna talk about it. I feel like I can trust you. Charlie is my older brother. Or was my older brother. He's.... He's dead. He was only twelve when he died. I was eleven when he died."

Jeremy and Michael's eyes widened. Was she serious? She didn't look like she was joking. Why would she be joking about this?

"How uh.... How did he die?" Michael asked. He regretted it right away.

There was a moment of hesitation before Annabeth spoke again.

"He was strangled to death. I don't think she meant to kill him, but she was so mad that he shredded his school uniform that she strangled him."

Jeremy and Michael exchanged odd looks to each other before looking back to Annabeth.

“What do you mean? Who strangled him to death? Who is she?" Michael asked, looking really concerned.

“And you told me not to ask about it….” Jeremy mumbled in response.

"It's fine. It was uh…. My mom…. Or who I thought was my mom. My mom was a very evil person who only cared about fame and money. Charlie and I were both models and we both hated it most of the time. Charlie quit modeling after a while because at the age of twelve he had terrible eye bags. He almost never slept due to meetings, photoshoots, interviews, stuff like that. He quit with my dad's help and mom sent him away to a boarding school. One day he came home for spring break and he and Mom got into a fight. He didn't want to leave again because he saw how much stress I was under and he didn't want me to be alone and have to rely on my father for support. Now it's a known thing that you can't be at a boarding school without the uniform, it's against the rules. So Charlie was so determined to stay and take care of me that he went to his suitcase that was in my room and shredded all of his school uniforms with a pair of scissors. Mom was so furious at him that she ended up beating him really badly and then…. Then her hands ended up around his throat and…. And then he was gone…. My brother was gone…. Dad wanted to call the cops but she threatened my life as well if he even touched the phone. She just wanted to be famous in one way or another and if Charlie was going to try and stop her by taking care of me then she wasn't going to let that happen. Twelve years old and his life was taken away from him. He didn't get to watch me grow up or get to grow up on his own. He didn't get to have a wife or husband and have kids. He was just…. Gone. Dad and I left her two years later when I turned thirteen. That was dad's birthday present to me, finally leaving my mom. She screamed and cursed at us the whole time while we were leaving. She's hopefully in jail right now. Dad called the cops as soon as we left. I hope she's locked away forever.” She paused for a moment. "Or dead. I wouldn't mind if she died." She shrugged nonchalantly.

Jeremy and Michael stared at her with wide eyes. All that at the age of Eleven? Just because her mom wanted to be famous?

“Annabeth," Michael begun saying “If you don't mind me asking…. Would you be okay with telling us about Charlie? We'd love to hear about him.”

She looked up at the ceiling, sighing before shaking her head. "If I talk about him…. I'd rather tell you everything. What his life was like before he died. How loving he was. Stuff like that. I've always wanted to tell someone but I've never had any friends…. None that didn't use me for my money at least…. But you guys haven't asked me for anything besides fish and I think…. Steak. I know you guys probably don't want to hear about the last year of his life but it's that or nothing.”

Jeremy shook his head. "We'd love to hear about him. Whatever you want to talk about.”

Annabeth looked back at them and smiled. "Really? No one has never said that me. No one cared about my brother. Well…. If I'm going to start somewhere then I might as well start from the beginning…. The day Charlie made plans to come home. The day mom and I were at the modeling agency.”

Jeremy and Michael kept their eyes on her. They were very interested in hearing this all. Little did they know, they were going to hear a lot more than they thought

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired and there's 55 A's in the title. It's so hard to take anything seriously right now. But in not gonna sleep, lmao. U thought.
> 
> But here's this chapter for Luiza. Love you (platonically)!
> 
> If you like this chapter then please leave Kudos! It motivates me to write more.


End file.
